Hitomi Kira, the lady killer
by thetwilightofsocialvibe
Summary: Aiko Tanaka grew up as a popular, studious girl with her mother and father. When Jaaku kills her parents and kidnaps her, she's transformed into Hitomi Kira, the lady killer, who uses her talents at the will of Jaaku. Better summary inside. Just try it.


**Note: I Own this. Original Creation**

Aiko Tanaka grew up with her only family being her mother and her father. For fourteen years, she did not know that her only family had their own dirty little unwanted secret. She learns this when her parents are killed and she is kidnapped by an evil man named Jaaku. The happy, talented, studious Aiko is transformed into a killing machine who uses her talents and skills for Jaaku and becomes known as Hitomi Kira, the irootoko.

**Chapter 1: It Doesn't Exist Anymore**

"Get ready, it's almost time to go."

"Yes, Master Jaaku."

I released myself from the balanced pose and took a deep breath. I stretched out ease the pain in my now burning legs. Yoga balance poses are meant to strengthen your abs and legs while brining balance and peace into the mind, body, spirit, and life. Unfortunately, it only completes half of what it is supposed to do. I am strong and I get stronger, bu the only balance that I have is my body's balance. Since I came here, I don't believe I've been mentally stable and my life sure as hell is not balanced. It's weighted all on one side; Jaaku's side. I'm surprised my body doesn't respond to how unbalanced it is. The stress and headaches I get from here should have me lying on my side.

"Let me help you with that."

I rolled onto my back and put my heel in the palm of his hand. He straightened my leg and slowly pushed it down so my knee came to my chest. I turned my head to the side as his face came within a foot of mine as his body weight was placed on my leg to stretch. He kissed my shoulder and I shivered in disgust.

"How long will I be gone?" I asked.

He frowned. "Three months, maybe more." I raised my eyebrows in reply. "So long," he said in disapproval.

I laughed inside. Poor him. Not. That's what I love about my missions. I spend time without him and he gets upset for it.

He moved my leg out to a ninety degree angle to me, still stretching it. "I'm going to miss you, he told me and kissed my neck. "Are you going to miss me?"

I laughed out loud this time. "Oh, Jaaku, you make me laugh at how persistent you are, master." I looked at him. "You never give up on your hope that I will one day _like_ you." I laughed again. I sighed and gave him a sarcastic smile as he released my leg.

He sighed back at me, calmly. "But you _always_ come back to me. You never try to get away."

Sarcastically, I told him, "That's not because I like you at all. I'd prefer to never see your face ever again. I come back because I know you'll find me anyways."

"You learn," he said, " Your parents didn't."

I growled. "Don't talk about them."

"It was a pity to have to kill them." His voice was so insincere; I wanted to punch him.

"Shut up!"

"And your mom! God your mother! So beautiful and-"

"Shut up!"

"Talented!"

At that word I pushed off me and he rolled to my side on my back as I rolled over him, pinning his left arm under my right knee and his right arm on the floor under my left hand. I was breathing hard from my anger. I had my free hand on his shoulder to keep down.

"Shut- the fuck- up!"

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to do much to hurt him, he being more skilled and faster, more reflexive than I, I got up and walked away. Any tiny offensive movement would have me on my back, naked, and screaming for his mercy.

I left him on the floor as I walked to my room. As he yelled , "Now I have their perfect daughter. Both a skilled killer-" I slammed the door shut, her raised his voice, " and more talented than her mother!" I, enraged by his words, punched the door, denting and leaving a small crack in the hard wood. Oddly, it didn't hurt, but I broke the skin on the knuckle of my ring finger.

He laughed. "You've got twenty minutes!"

I took a five minute shower and got dressed in jeans and a plain brown t-shirt. These clothes wouldn't draw much attention to me so that few people would be able to identify me if I got into trouble. I put my hair in a ponytail and sat on my bed. I stared at the walls covered in the many pictures I drew and random posters—anything to help me remember my life before I was taken by Jaaku. I glanced at the mirror and saw a kite reflected in the glass.

_"The wind's picking up, Mom!" _

_"Get the kite, Hideo!" My mom yelled._

_"My fater picked up the head of the kite and I grabbed the string._

_"Ready!" we yelled. _

_My father threw the kite into the air and I began to run. _

_"Faster!" my mom shouted. _

_I ran as fast as I could. I felt the string start to tense up as it was pulled into the air by the current of wind. I slowed down. _

_"Good job!" _

_I slowly walked back to where my parents stood and we watched the bright red kite float in the air. _

Kite flying was my family's spring tradition. We'd go out every weekend to the park and have a picnic and fly kites. We started it when I was three. I haven't seen a kite since I was fourteen. That was three years ago.

I looked at my reflection. My eyes had a slightly brown tint to them.

"Happiness doesn't exist anymore," I said to myself. My eyes went back to their intense green color.

"Come on, it's time to go," Jaaku yelled.


End file.
